Sonic The Hedgehog and Amy Rose in: The Flatulence
by The Kitsune Warrior
Summary: Sonic and Amy are a happly married couple....but there is one slight problem with sonic......And Amy Rose has a plan to solve that problem....but there is something slightly strange with this solution....what could it be?.......Not for the weak stomached.


WARNING…THIS CONTAINES TWISED AND SICK HUMOR……IF YOU HAVE A WEAK STOMACH……LEAVE NOW.

-------

Sonic The Hedgehog and Amy Rose in: The Flatulent Payback

Now this takes place many years into the future…Eggman has long since passed away from old age ….and Sonic has Surprising married Amy Rose…..they have been married for 20 years and are enjoying their relationship….except for one thing

Since Eggman is gone…Sonic has become quite lazy….and he has settled down in more ways than one…he's now 40 years old and he's become slightly chubby and doesn't go out running anymore…..he's also got somewhat of a flatulence problem…..

Every morning…almost as if on cue…Sonic would wake up…..feel a rumble in his stomach, then release a fart within the confines of his bed….needless to say…..9 times out of 10 this woke up Amy

"Geez….Sonic….this is getting out of hand" said Amy as she buried her head in her pillow as she smelt the aroma of sonic's flatulence…as she has done for quite some time "You should see a doctor or something."

"Amy…I'm fine" said sonic, as he got out of bed, and picked the wedgie out of his underpants…..and farted once again

"Oh God…..i swear sonic….One morning…you're gunna fart your guts out"

"Oh ha ha Amy" said Sonic Sarcastically "you should get up too…we got that BBQ today remember?"

"Oh yeah…I gotta go get that pig from the butcher"

Multiple hours passed and Amy found herself in her kitchen with a whole pig on her kitchen bench…..a dead pig of course, she had to do all the work from scratch, which involved gutting the pig, as she removed the guts from the pig, she threw them into a bucket beside her……as she saw it slop into bucket an idea came to her mind….a sly grin appeared on her face

"Payback time"

The BBQ went off perfectly……all the usual gang showed up…..….with a beautiful pork roast for Dinner…….after the BBQ…Sonic and Amy cleaned up and hours later they were once again in bed….and Sonic had dozed off fairly quickly and was snoring loudly………

"Now…time for payback my dear husband" whispered Amy to herself

She leaned over and reached under her bed, and pulled out a small container….she opened it and revealed a small portion of the pig guts from earlier….also…a pair of latex gloves……

Amy put on the gloves, making sure not to make too much noise….and picked up the pig guts from out of the container with one hand….and, with the other….slowly pulled away the bed sheets…and pulled back, Sonic's underwear…and she carefully inserted the pig guts into the back of the underwear and slowly released the underwear….

"Wow…he didn't even flinch…man…he must me in a real deep sleep…..well….good night my darling sonic……." Amy slowly whispered, as she took off the gloves and slowly drifted into sleep

The next morning carried on as usual….sonic, groggily woke up….he felt a rumbling feeling in his stomach…..and let rip with a monstrous fart, waking up Amy. And as usual….Amy was going to complain…but…….before she started….she remembered what she did last night….so…instead of complaining…she just lay there….keeping her eyes on sonic…..

Sonic slowly got up, as usual…..and once he stood up…he farted once again….but this time, after the fart….sonic felt something strange….he reached around slowly and groped the butt of his underpants….and he felt something strange…..he shot off to the bath room…..and quickly dropped his pants

Amy was lying in bed…..knowing what was going to happen next…and sure enough

"OH MY GOD…..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Heh heh" chuckled Amy to herself as she got out of bed and waked to the bathroom

"Everything OK Sonic?" Amy asked in a Faux Worried voice

"Uh…..everything is fine Amy" replied Sonic

"Heh heh…finally…payback" Amy said to herself quietly as she walked away and back to the bedroom to wait for sonic

About 20 minutes later, Sonic emerged from the bathroom and returned to the bedroom….

He stood at the doorway with a sad look on his face

"What's wrong Sonic?"

"You have warned me time and time again….but….i never listened…..and it finally happened….I farted my guts out…."

"What?...but that was a joke Sonic" said Amy…trying hard not to laugh

"But you don't need to worry Amy…I fixed the problem"

"Wait….you….f-fixed the problem?"

"Yup……with a Bottle of KY Jelly and 2 Left fingers…..I got 'em all back in there"


End file.
